botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Medical Devices
Bio-Analyzer “Scanner" A small hand held scanner, a bio analyzer is about the size of a small data pad and fulfills many of the same functions for medics and other medical professionals. The scanner comes with a set of (usually 4) sensors which can be placed on a patient, and is able to monitor up to 4 patients at a time. The scanner monitors common vital signs: breathing, heart rate (pulse), blood pressure, hydration, temperature and oxygen saturation levels. Addition sensors can be purchased to monitor other bodily functions, such as brain activity. Scanners are compatible with most other robot medical items (IRMSS ect.). RMK Robot medical Kit Aka “Knitter” A Nenotech medical kit in which a half dozen tiny robots, about the size of a shirt button, are released and automatically seek out cuts in the skin. One sprays the wound with disinfectant, another sprays antibiotics, a third cuts away dead or infected flesh, with the other three surgically suture the cut closed. When the cut is repaired, the tiny bots return to their carrying unit, refill their supplies, and with till activated again. Knitters are not effective against internal injury, broken bone, or severe wounds. But are great for cuts, bruises, and bullet and stab wounds. IRMSS Internal Robot Medical Surgeon System “Robodoc” Medical Device injects a dozen microscopic robot units, about the size of a pinpoint, into the bloodstream to repair internal injury. The containment unit is placed over or near the suspected area of damage and the depression of a button releases the micro-surgeons into the body. The tiny robots search for the damage and repair it. Types of internal injury which they can repair include the removal of blood clots, repairing torn/ruptured veins, internal bleeding, and minor damage to internal organs. Compu-Drug Dispenser “Hypo” Combines a computer, hypodermic gun and chemical storage and dispensing unit. Can hold 48 different measured shots of drugs. Operator indicates which drug and the amount, presses the gun portion to the patients’ arm and injects the appropriate medicine into the individual. Protein Healing Salve “Paste” Special high protein chemical solution that comes in a tube like toothpaste. The salve can be applied to burns, cuts and rashes to increase the rate of healing. IROU – Internal Robot Oxygen Unit “Breathers” Larges of the internal robots, the bot resembles a caterpillar being long and narrow with many tiny legs. It enters the body though the mouth or insertion via tracheotomy. It craws down the trachea trailing a pair of thin, narrow plastic tubes behind it. As the bot makes it way to the lungs it can transmit video images and data about damage to the throat. Once in the lugs, it transmits data and video and begins its analysis. A tiny molecular analyzer is used to identify toxins, drugs and foreign agents. Respiration is also monitored. One of the tubes acts as a device to pump fluids from the lungs. The other as a secure airway for the delivery of oxygen. The Breather can also release a half dozen IRMSS bots. IRVT Internal Robot Visual Transmitters “Seekers” Nanobots the size of a pinhead IRVTs is injected into the bloodstream of a patient and transmit video and other data to any compatible device. IRVTs are epically apt at diagnosing blocked, pinched and damaged arteries, veins and other internal passageways. RAU Robot Antiseptic Units “Cleaners” 3 inches (76mm) long and one inch (25mm) in diameter, RAU’s resemble mechanical beetles that gently crawl along a wound or infected area destroying infection, removing puss and dead flesh, while cleaning the wound and spraying it with antiseptic protein for faster healing. RAUs are packaged and usually deployed in pairs. RSU Robot Sedative Units “Sleepers” Four tiny robots, each the size of a pinhead, enter the bran and stimulate certain areas to make the patient relax and feel drowsy. The calming effect of the nano-bots causes the patient to breath slow, even breaths, keep the pulse rate steady and calm, and helps maintain normal blood pressure. When they are done, the bots return to a tiny housing device. Dermal Mender A piece of medical equipment used to reattach limbs and other appendages Har-Gel Black tar-like substance, natural byproduct of the Nova Gaia Har, a type of coral. Har-gel is used in medical and industrial applications to quickly seal holes and wounds. Har-Gel will turn hard under a small electrical stimulus. BioPure A braod spectrum antibiotic, biopure comes as a topical gel and is used to treat open wounds, lacerations, abrasions and burns to prevent the growth of bacteria. Ivoprovalin Drug - Common Immunobooster Hydrozapam Drug - Long Lasting Seditive Blastomeres Blastomeres are cells produced from a fertilized egg during embryonic development Category:Technology